One-shot - Uma Noite de Tentações
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella havia acabado de sair de um divórcio turbulento. Não querendo ficar sozinha em casa, justamente, no dia dos namorados, resolve aceitar o convite de sua melhor amiga, que teve a brilhante ideia de irem a um famoso Striper Club. O que era para ser uma noite de diversão, acabou virando algo totalmente insano... Uma tentação em forma de homem surge bem na frente dela, MASEN.


_**Notas da Historia:**_

_**Obs.**__ Os personagens pertencem a tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ Fic 100% Beward_

_**Obs.**__ Fic para maiores de 18._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

- Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. – repeti pela centésima primeira vez, mas fui completamente ignorada.

- Isabella, este é um marco em sua vida, precisamos comemorar.

- Eu não estou dizendo que não devamos comemorar, estou dizendo que ir a Strip Club, ainda mais no dia dos namorados, não é a melhor maneira de se comemorar.

- Puufh, é a melhor maneira, **SIM!** O que seria melhor do que esquecer o encosto do seu ex, do que olhar para homens jovens, gostosos e seminus, e se tivermos muita sorte nos depararemos com alguns completamente nus! – comecei a rir.

- Jane, eu tenho 31. Babar em homens jovens parece meio pervertido.

- E?

- E eu não quero me sentir uma pedófila.

- Isabella, eles não têm 16 anos, são todos de maiores.

- Você tem certeza? – eu podia ver que ela estava tentando evitar me estrangular, mas eu realmente me sentia um pouco mal, só em cogitar em babar por homens mais jovens, porque com certeza os stripers deveriam ter na base dos 21, né?

Deus eu espero que sim, ser uma década mais velha do que eles já me fazia sentir um pouco pervertida. Ok, muito pervertida!

O táxi parou, engoli em seco, enquanto Jane me arrastava para fora do carro, ela pagou e agarrada a minha mão, me puxando em direção ao Night Club.

- Isso é uma péssima ideia... – repeti já querendo chamar o táxi de volta, mais uma vez, ela nem me deu atenção.

- Bella pare de ser uma dor na bunda! – Jane resmungou, me arrastando pela porta, sim eu estou sendo arrastada, não tenho vergonha em admitir isso.

- Ok, ok, mas eu só acho que o fim de um casamento, não deveria ser motivo de comemoração.

- É sim, quando o seu EX é um cão sarnento. – ela grunhiu, suspirei me agarrando mais ao seu braço.

- Jane, eu sei que você não gostava de Jacob...

- Hey! Não diga o nome daquele que não deve ser nomeado!

- O que é isso, Harry Potter? – ela deu de ombros, ri. – Enfim, sei que você não gostava dele, mas tivemos bons momentos.

- Quando? – abri a boca para dizer, mas era difícil lembrar-se de pelo menos um.

Honestamente, nem me lembrava do porque de ter me casado com Jacob Black, em primeiro lugar. Bem, devia ter tido um motivo, eu devia tê-lo amado... Eca... Senti a bile subindo e suspirei. Não podia nem pensar que um dia amei aquele homem, sem me sentir mal do estomago, isso não era um bom sinal.

Vendo que eu nem tinha um bom argumento, ela continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

- Isabella _Swan_. – enfatizou o "Swan" para que eu me lembrasse de que o meu casamento, finalmente, havia acabado. Isabella Black, nunca mais. – Eu me recuso a permitir que você fique se lamentando pelos cantos, justamente hoje...

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu estou bem, não é só porque hoje é dia dos namorados, que eu deva ficar deprê ou coisa do gênero. – ela me olhou com desdém.

- Sério Bella? Eu ainda me lembro de seu último aniversario de casamento... – até quis discutir, mas ela estava certa, eu me embebedei e fiquei chorando ao telefone.

- Ok, ok, só não me deixe ficar bêbada e dar em cima de um cara com menos de 18.

- Eu não estou fazendo promessas, no dia de hoje... – brincou enquanto entravamos na "_sexylândia_".

Eu não estou zuando, aquele é mesmo o nome do lugar.

E não me perguntem como Jane acha esses lugares, pois ela sempre achava... Desde a época de nossa Faculdade, ela sempre encontrava os lugares mais bizarros, inusitados e estranhos, além dos mais legais, também.

Apesar do nome, o clube era de qualidade. O ambiente, como um todo, era bem sensual. No primeiro andar ficava a entrada, assim que se adentrava no recinto, era possível escutar uma música suave, lá havia um bar no qual algumas mulheres bebiam, enquanto babavam pelos garçons, que por si só, já eram uma atração a parte. Eles usavam sungas negras apertadas, além de gravatas borboletas vermelhas, enquanto trabalhavam com o peito nu e brilhante servindo as bebidas da mulherada.

- Isso que é serviço de qualidade! – Jane sussurrou e como eu estava babando na bunda de alguém lá, só assenti.

Fomos até o bar, pedi um Cosmo, e ela um Martini, brindamos e viramos as bebidas de um gole só. Repetimos o pedido. Jane me arrastou para perto de uma parede, onde tinha fixado um dos cartazes do show.

- Bem, aqui são três andares. Cada um com um tema, você quer o Bombeiro, o Policial ou o Operário gostosão? – ri enquanto olhava as fotos.

O Policial e o Operário eram gostosos, musculosos, morenos, uma delicia, mas o Bombeiro... Ele tinha um sorriso safado, que Jesus!Ele estava com um capacete cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto, só deixando visível um pequeno e perverso sorriso torto, só usava a calça e os suspensórios, o seu peito nu, não era musculoso como o dos outros, mas era definido e sexy, e claro, ele estava com manchas na sua pele dourada de fuligem, eu suponho.

- Bombeiro. Definitivamente Bombeiro.

- Ah, eu queria o Policial... – Jane começou a reclamar, até olhar para o pôster que eu estava babando e grunhir. – Esquece o Policial, eu quero que esse Bombeiro venha apagar o meu fogo.

Comecei a rir, mas no fundo, eu também precisava que ele apagasse o meu fogo. Na verdade, era um incêndio só. Já que eu não transava desde que me separei. De certo, até mesmo antes... O meu casamento já havia esfriado há um século e meio... Então a mais de um ano, que ninguém apagava o meu fogo.

Rolei os olhos, como se eu fosse transar com um Striper...

- Então Bombeiro? – Jane confirmou e assenti com entusiasmo.

Ele não iria apagar o meu fogo, mas eu poderia olhar e babar, né?

Ela confirmou em qual andar seria a apresentação dele com alguém que passava naquele momento, continuei olhando o cartaz, parei de encarar o seu sorriso, e fui descendo, o meu rosto se avermelhou ao ver o volume na calça do cara, descendo mais os olhos, eu vi o nome dele...

**MANSEN!**

Em letras garrafais...

Diferente.

- Que mangueira em. – ela bateu a bunda na minha e gargalhei.

- Hmmm, sim, bem grande. – ainda rindo, ela deu mais uma olhada no cartaz, procurando informações, imagino, o que era certo, já que ela anunciou em seguida.

- Ele se apresentará no segundo andar. Vamos?

- Claro!

Fomos em direção ao elevador de vidro, as paredes que dividiam os andares, também eram de vidros, e assim, podíamos dar uma olhada nos outros cenários. Passamos pelo andar do Operário e rimos... O ambiente era como se as pessoas estivessem em um canteiro de obras e havia vários garçons e dançarinos com o visual de Operários, porém quase sem roupas, sungas e capacetes era a vestimenta que comandava ali.

Muito show!

Estava ansiosa para ver o habitat do Bombeiro.

Quando paramos no nosso andar, ambas estávamos de boca aberta. Era como entrar em um Quartel General de Bombeiros. No palco, havia um poste que levava ao teto e lá em cima havia um buraco. O cenário tinha ainda, um caminhão de bombeiros, no qual um Striper, seminu dançava. Os garçons usando um uniforme pervertido, consistindo em uma sunga vermelha, suspensórios e só serviam bebidas para as mulheres que já estavam sentadas. Músicas com o tema sobre fogo ou queimando, tocavam ao fundo.

- Aqui é realmente, uma verdadeira, _sexylândia._ – ela falou com entusiasmo, eu só assenti, enquanto ainda olhava em volta.

Jane achou uma mesa não muito longe do palco, o lugar ainda não estava muito cheio, imagino que porque ainda não fosse à hora do show. Um garçom loiro, de olhos verdes, veio nos atender e se sentou no colo de Jane. Ela ficou passando a mão nele e eu gemi chocada.

Sério, Jane? Sério?

Mas ela nem me deu atenção. Estava mais interessada em tocar no homem que somente sorria.

Rolando os olhos, voltei a me concentrar no ambiente, cada vez mais curiosa para ver o tal do Masen.

- Bella? – ouvi o meu nome ser chamado e me voltei para Jane.

- Hummm?

- Outro Cosmo?

- Sim, seria ótimo. – Jane sorriu e tirou uma nota, colocou na cueca dele e lhe deu um beijinho na pontinha do nariz.

- Dois Cosmos, por favor! – ele sorriu, antes de ir, ela ainda deu uma tapinha em na bunda do rapaz.

- Jane! – guinchei, ela riu, eu vi que o cara ria também, enquanto se afastava.

- O quê? Ele gostou.

- Se você diz...

- Então, o que está achando.

- O lugar é realmente incrível!

- Eu sei. Mal posso esperar pelo show.

Assenti em acordo.

O garçom voltou com as nossas bebidas e para o meu mais completo desespero e alegria de Jane, dessa vez ele sentou em meu colo. O fitei com os olhos arregalados, mas ele somente sorriu.

- E você doçura, não quer uma dança particular?

- Huh... er... ...você dança? – gaguejei, olhando em pânico para Jane, mas ela só levantou os dois dedões me dando um "jóia" e começou a tomar o seu drink.

- Claro, todos nós dançamos. Então quer uma dança?

- O... o que seria uma dança particular? – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu a levo a uma sala privada e danço só para você... – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e grunhi.

- Eu... hmmm... huh... – Jane riu.

- Alec, deixe Bella em paz, ela ainda está se acostumando com o lugar. – ele suspirou e saiu de meu colo.

- E você Jane?

- Definitivamente, você vai dançar para mim. – piscou, ele riu e se foi.

Assim que ele estava longe, eu consegui voltar a respirar.

- Calma Bella, ele só estava brincando.

- Eu sei, eu sei, eu só...

- Vai ficar mais fácil depois que beber mais um pouquinho, Bella...

- Você acha?

- Claro que sim! Aquele corno vai se arrepender de um dia ter te deixado.

- Hmmm, eu sou a corna na verdade... – ela me lançou um olhar irritado.

- Nem me lembre. Ainda não acredito que não me deixou atropelá-lo.

Sorri. Embora, soubesse que ela falava sério.

- Seria muito legal de sua parte. Mas, eu preciso de seu apoio pessoalmente, e não aos domingos quando fosse te visitar na cadeia. – ela fez beicinho, mas em seguida sorriu.

- Só vou deixar passar, porque laranja não é a minha cor do momento. – rimos e brindamos, enquanto bebíamos e aproveitávamos o ambiente, babando nos garçons tesudos.

Percebi que logo o show começaria, porque a sala começou a encher. E dava para sentir no ar o excitamento das mulheres, parecia que eu não era a única ansiosa para ver o tal Masen com a sua roupa de Bombeiro...

Estava a meio caminho de levar o copo à boca, quando as luzes se apagaram, tudo ficou completamente escuro e a gritaria começou. Jane era uma das que mais bradava, ri de sua animação, embora eu estivesse me sentindo acalorada também, menos que Jane, claro, mas estava.

Um barulho alto de sirene começou e luzes vermelhas, automaticamente, iniciaram a piscar, toda a mulherada se voltou para o palco, quando a música "R**ing my Bells**" de _Enrique Iglesias_, começou a tocar... ...as luzes, freneticamente, passaram para o poste, um homem, que mais parecia um DEUS, vestido de Bombeiro, desceu pelo cano e a gritaria foi ensurdecedora.

: / / www . youtube watch?v=YqZTm5n9xHw (tira os espaços)

As luzes ascendiam aos poucos, não completamente, mas o suficiente para se ver bem melhor, o Bombeiro que se mexia ao som da música. O seu corpo se movendo sensualmente, enquanto ele tirava a blusa, deixando o peito másculo e lambível nu, a calça com os suspensórios e o chapéu de bombeiro, ainda em sua cabeça.

À medida que dançava, ele brincava com os suspensórios, rebolava de um jeito que fez de minha calcinha imprestável em segundos, e eu tenho certeza, que não era a única ali. Podia ouvir os suspiros e os gritos da platéia. Um sorriso perverso, nunca deixava o rosto daquele homem, enquanto ele dançava, usava o poste, indo até o chão e voltando.

Sentia-me hipnotizada, enquanto assistia ele se movendo, a minha boca estava seca, e apesar das minhas reservas pessoais, eu não me importaria, nenhum pouco, em ser uma abusadora de menores se aquele homem fosse a minha vitima.

Quando ele finalmente tirou a calça, a gritaria aumentou consideravelmente e ri, colocando as mãos nas orelhas, pois a maior berradora estava bem ao meu lado. Ainda com as mãos nos ouvidos, olhei para o palco, arfei ao vê-lo sem o chapéu e ainda por cima, me olhando.

Foda-se!

A minha boca caiu aberta, enquanto mirava fixamente o homem mais bonito que já vi em toda a minha vida. Queixo quadrado, nariz reto, lábios carnudos, os cabelos em uma completa confusão selvagem... Nossa! Por causa das luzes amenas, eu não conseguia distinguir nem a cor de seus cabelos ou olhos, mas notei que ele ainda olhava para mim, então ele me deu aquele baita sorriso torto pervertido, eu suspirei engolindo em seco... Como se ele soubesse a reação que causou em mim, e devia saber mesmo, o demônio sorriu mais.

A dança continuou por mais alguns minutos, eu só conseguia olhar para ele, esquecendo-me completamente a gritaria em volta, e querendo acreditar que eu era a única para quem ele olhava, duvidava disso, mas sorri apreciando o show.

E que show...

Quando acabou e as luzes se ascenderam, o Bombeiro sexy saiu do palco indo em direção à platéia, olhei em volta, vendo as mulheres quicando em suas cadeiras, já bem ansiosas, imagino que era algo normal. Esperei para ver o que ele faria e ofeguei quando ele parou em nossa mesa e colocou o chapéu em mim.

- Hmmm... Obrigada!? – ele riu e se sentou no meu colo, de SUNGA...

Olhei para baixo, e rapidamente, olhei para cima, sentindo o meu rosto esquentar, assim pertinho, podia ver a cor de seus cabelos, era um tom diferente, não chegava a ser ruivo, estava mais para o cobre, já os seus olhos eram verdes e me encaravam com tanta intensidade que acho que corei mais ainda.

- Gostou do show? – só assenti balançando a cabeça, incapaz de falar algo, aquele sorrisinho malicioso estava de volta.

Mordi o meu lábio um pouco mais forte e quase enfartei quando ele se inclinou, quase colando o seu corpo ao meu.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Be- Bella?!

- Você não sabe? – ri ofegante.

- É Bella.

- Bonito. Então Bella, você conhece as regras da casa? – neguei apressadamente e ele lambeu os lábios.

- Bem, depois da dança, eu posso escolher uma mulher para uma dança particular.

- E quem escolheu? – perguntei estupidamente, ele sorriu abertamente.

- Você...

Os meus olhos quase saltaram da cara, ele deveria está achando a minha reação hilária, pois não parou de sorrir, nem um minuto sequer. Engolindo em seco, olhei para Jane que me encarava com a boca aberta.

- Então, você quer Bella?

- Ahn...

- Ela quer! – Jane se apressou incisiva em concordar, mas antes que eu dissesse algo, ele já estava de pé, agarrando a minha mão.

Um choque passou por todo o meu corpo, quando a sua pele quente tocou a minha, ele deve ter sentido, pois me olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Abri e fechei a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não pareceu se importar também, pois acabou sorrindo e me levando para o elevador, olhei freneticamente em volta, sem saber o que fazer.

Vi Jane acenando alegremente para mim, e acho que ela pode ter gritado um "vadia sortuda", mas era difícil entender com o barulho que faziam no lugar, também pude perceber várias mulheres me lançando olhares invejosos, enquanto eu era arrastada para o elevador.

O Bombeiro gostosão me empurrou para dentro, apertando um botão, vi que o elevador subia para o último andar, sem soltar a minha mão, ele ficou me encarando, enquanto esperávamos chegar o nosso destino final. Quando a caixa metálica parou, e as portas se abriram com um "ping", saímos em um pequeno corredor, ele abriu a segunda porta a esquerda, já me empurrando para dentro.

Ao entrar, tirei o chapéu que ele havia colocado em minha cabeça, eu olhei em volta com curiosidade, tinha uma cama redonda no centro, com lençóis negros e almofadas vermelhas, um pequeno bar com algumas bebidas, as paredes eram pintadas de um vermelho suave, e uma delas, era de vidro com vista para a rua.

Senti a presença máscula dele atrás de mim, engoli em seco, enquanto me virava para fitá-lo, ele estava tão próximo, que podia até sentir o contorno de seu corpo, me afastei um pouco, mas ele me seguiu até que as minhas pernas bateram na cama e caí sentada.

- Então Bella, essa é a sua primeira vez, aqui? – assenti, a sua voz era grossa e rouca, me fez suspirar baixinho. Ele se inclinou ficando quase em cima de mim.

- Algo errado? Se quiser ir... – começou, mas neguei.

- Não, eu só... estou um pouco nervosa. – mordi o meu lábio novamente, e ele lambeu os seus.

- Ok. Quero que fique a vontade linda.

- É Bella. – ele riu.

- Eu sei... linda Bella. – ri nervosamente.

- Quantos... ...quantos anos você tem?

- Isso importa?

- Um pouco... – ele sorriu mais.

- Vinte e três. E você?

- Trinta e um. – ele me olhou como se me avaliasse.

- Tem certeza? – ri alto.

- Pareço mais velha?

- Ao contrário, achei que tinha a minha idade, ou até mais nova. – estreitei os olhos não sabendo se ele falava a verdade ou não. Ele bufou.

- Eu juro! Você tem um jeitinho de menininha... Deixou-me duro assim que a vi.

- O quê? – ele pegou a minha mão e colocou diretamente no seu MASTRO de Bombeiro e eu arfei.

- Viu? – foda-se ele estava mesmo duro.

- Eu... eu achei que Stripers... er...

- Eu não faço programas se é isso que você pensou. – olhei novamente para onde a minha mão estava e de volta para ele.

- Então...

- Porque eu quero você Bella. – sussurrou se inclinando, até que eu estivesse deitada na cama, com ele sobre mim.

Oh céus...

- Eu... eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia... – ele parou a centímetros de meu rosto, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Por quê?

- Eu sou casada, e... – ele começou a se afastar com uma carranca, mas me apressei em agarrá-lo, céus nem eu sabia o que queria.

- Olhe, eu não fico com... – o interrompi negando veemente.

- Não é bem assim, eu sou divorciada, assinei os papéis hoje, eu só... ...merda – eu comecei a soltá-lo. – Melhor eu ir...

Mas dessa vez, foi ele quem me agarrou.

- Então é divorciada?

- Sim.

- É tudo que importa... – sorriu e antes que eu perguntasse o que aquilo significaria, a sua boca estava na minha.

Caturrei sentindo os seus lábios pressionados contra os meus, ele provou o meu lábio inferior e em seguida o superior, beijando lentamente cada um, até que eu abrisse a boca, e quando a abri, ele se aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo, a sua língua invadindo a minha boca de forma urgente.

Gemi contra os seus lábios o agarrando, a sua boca pecaminosa me deixando fraca em seus braços, as minhas mãos tocando em sua pele nua e suada, me fazendo mais e mais necessitada dele. As suas mãos começaram a descer pelo meu corpo, indo até os meus seios, grunhi quando ele apertou um peito, esfregando o mamilo, que a essa altura, já estava duro.

Baloucei afastando a minha boca da dele, só para respirar, ele tinha a respiração ofegante como a minha, mas ao invés de esperar o ar retornar, ele já estava beijando o meu pescoço, a minha garganta, e eu só conseguia me entregar, mais e mais, ao que ele fazia.

A sua mão começou a descer e descer pelo meu corpo, até chegar entre as minhas pernas... Quando ele espalmou a minha buceta, através dos meus jeans, eu guinchei me esfregando contra a mão dele.

- Porra, eu posso sentir o seu calor... – abri a boca, mas as palavras morreram, quando uma batida soou na porta.

- Masen, acabou o tempo. Você tem outra dança privativa em dez minutos.

Ele grunhiu e mais do que depressa, eu me afastei dele.

Foda-se, eu aqui o deixando me agarrar, e em seguida, ele vai agarrar outra.

Droga!

- Bella espere... – ele começou e neguei.

- Tudo bem, eu... huh, preciso ir.

- Me dê o seu telefone? – abri e fechei a boca várias vezes.

- O – o quê? – ele se sentou na cama ao meu lado, eu encarei o seu corpo seminu, ele sorriu.

- Não seja má linda, quero acabar o que começamos... – olhei para a sua sunga estufada, embora eu quisesse muito, eu não desejava ser mais uma na lista dele.

Porque era só olhar para ele, e ter certeza, que ele é um desses caras que colecionam mulheres. E eu já saí de uma relação fudida, não precisaria me envolver em outra.

- Acho melhor não... – murmurei e ele fez um biquinho.

- Sério? – ouvi outra batida na porta, ele xingou baixinho e foi atender.

Aproveitei para fugir do quarto, e mesmo quando ele me chamou, eu não esperei, só precisava ir embora dali, o mais rápido possível.

Ao chegar ao segundo andar, encontrei Jane enfiando notas na cueca do garçom que nos atendeu, a sem vergonha, deu até uma lambidinha na barriga dele que gemeu demonstrando prazer.

- Jane! – chamei e ela saltou me olhando com uma cara de culpada.

- Jesus Bella, quase me mata do coração.

- Nos vemos por aí, Jane. – o garçom se foi e ela o olhou com pesar.

- Ai, que belo pedaço de carne... – ri.

- Podemos ir?

- Como foi à dança?

- Não teve dança.

- Teve o quê, então?

- Te conto no táxi, se formos agora? – olhei hesitante em direção ao elevador, mas felizmente ele não veio atrás de mim.

- Ok, ok, Alec é muito caro, e eu sou muito pobre, vamos antes que eu fique depressiva e tente lambê-lo de novo.

Rindo, nós saímos e quando estávamos na rua, eu suspirei aliviada.

Masen iria ser só uma lembrança distante. Uma muito boa por sinal...

Contudo, só uma lembrança...

[...]

Andei irritada pelo Campus.

Jacob Black era um idiota.

Ele fazia essas merdas de propósito, tinha que ser isso. Resmunguei, enquanto entrava no prédio em que ele dava aulas. Como um babaca daquele conseguiu se tronar Professor de Física? A resposta estava além de minha compreensão... Mas, lá estava ele.

Talvez só tenha feito isso para facilitar a sua tara por menininhas.

Cheguei à sala, a qual havia estado tantas vezes no passado, mas agora só trazia lembranças amargas. Ainda havia alguns alunos saindo, eu entrei pedindo licença, Jacob estava encostado em sua mesa, folheando alguns papéis.

- Jacob. – ele fez uma careta, odiava ser chamado de Jacob, era Jake, pensei com irritação.

- Isabella, querida. – rolando os olhos, empurrei os livros para ele.

- Essa é a última vez! Eu não sou a sua garota de entregas. – ele torceu o nariz.

- Ainda irritada, hein? – estreitei os olhos, mas não cheguei a falar nada, então ouvi um barulho de algo caindo, olhei em direção aquele ruído e meu o ar faltou.

Foda-se...

- Tudo bem, Sr. Masen? – Jacob perguntou e engoli em seco, enquanto ouvia a sua voz ecoando pela sala.

- Sim Sr. Black, eu.. huh, me distraí...

- Claro. Ah, essa é Isabella, a minha esposa...

- Ex-esposa! – resmunguei. Jacob me ignorou.

- Enfim, Edward é um dos melhores alunos aqui. – olhei de esguelha para ele que sorriu abertamente.

- Certo, eu huh, preciso ir... – antes que eu saísse, Jacob agarrou a minha mão.

- Espere Bella. – vi Masen saindo e engoli com força, antes de me voltar para Jacob.

- O quê?

- Eu sei que ainda está chateada, mas eu acho que ainda podemos resolver as coisas, nós...

- Não há nós! "Nós", simplesmente deixou de existir no momento em que dormiu com uma aluna sua.

- Bella... – ele rosnou com medo de alguém nós ouvir, mas o ignorei, me afastando.

- Até nunca mais Jacob.

Ele me chamou, todavia, eu o ignorei, enquanto praticamente corria para longe dali.

Porra, Masen estava aqui. O que ele fazia ali?

Fazia dois malditos dias, desde que ele virou o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, e agora, ele estava ali. E era aluno de Jacob.

Oh! Que merda! Será que coisas ainda podem ficar piores?

Quase caí ao dar de cara com ele. Masen sorriu abertamente e antes que eu falasse algo, agarrou a minha mão me puxando para longe dali.

- O – quê... ? – comecei, mas nem tive tempo, fui empurrada para uma sala e encostada na porta.

- Agora você é só minha.

- Hein? – guinchei, mas ele não me deu tempo de entender, a sua boca se colocou na minha, e imediatamente, derreti em seus braços.

Oh Meu Deus! Que boca maravilhosa tem esse homem.

Os seus beijos foram ficando, mais e mais urgentes, eu estava quase sem ar, quando a sua boca se afastou da minha... ...respirando com dificuldade, ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço, lambendo a minha pele, me deixando ensopada.

As minhas mãos correram por todo o seu peito definido, tão duro, ele grunhiu, enquanto agarrava a minha bunda, dando um bom apertão.

- Você me quer Bella?

- Muito... – que se foda tudo.

Eu o queria desde que ele dançou naquele palco.

Ele gemeu, me prensando mais contra a porta e a sua boca tomou a minha com urgência. Gemi agarrando os seus cabelos bagunçados, me esfregando nele como uma tarada, mais quem poderia me culpar, não é? Os seus lábios deixaram os meus para deslizarem pelo meu pescoço, que ele lambeu e chupou com afinco. Foda-se! Aquilo iria deixar uma bela marca. Mas e daí?

- Você é deliciosa... – sussurrou contra a minha pele, choraminguei sentindo a calcinha em chamas, ele desceu a mão até a minha coxa enfiando-a por debaixo da saia, gemi baixinho, sentindo o calor de sua palma, subindo e subindo, até chegar a minha calcinha destruída.

- Masen... – lamuriei querendo mais.

- É Edward!

- Oh... meu Deus... Edward... – guinchei quando ele espalmou a minha buceta sobre a ex-calcinha.

- Você está pegando fogo Bella.

- Sim... estou queimando... Queimando por você...

- Então, tenho a obrigação de apagar o seu fogo. Você quer?

- Por favor... – gemi desesperadamente.

Ele se afastou de mim e sorriu, arregalei os olhos ao ver o seu sorriso torto, travesso e pervertido, mas antes que eu entendesse as suas reais intenções, ele se ajoelhou, erguendo a minha saia.

- O – o que vai fazer? – gaguejei o olhando como uma idiota, ele somente riu.

- Apagar o seu fogo, ora... – piscou enquanto erguia mais ainda a minha saia. – Segure! – mandou e agarrei a saia, mantendo-a içada.

Lambendo os lábios, Edward afastou a minha calcinha destruída, para o meu pleno desespero e felicidade, ele enfiou a cabeça entre as minhas coxas e me lambeu, bem lá... Foda-se! Eu quase caí quando a sua língua lambeu lentamente o meu clitóris, as minhas mãos apertavam tão forte a saia que temi que eu rasgasse o tecido.

- Oh meu... oh... – choraminguei, gemi, arfei...

Foda-se!

Eu nem sabia, mas eu estava em estado ZEN, com a sua boca pervertida, me fazendo ver estrelas. Nunca havia sido lambida assim, a sua língua quente e molhada, ia do meu clitóris até a minha entrada, sem contar as chupadas. Era como se ele beijasse aminha buceta, como beijou a minha boca.

E Deus, aquilo era bom... Fodidamente bom...

Não demorou muito para eu estar arfando e gemendo como uma insana, contudo quando o meu orgasmo veio, foi tão forte que quase caí novamente, felizmente, em algum momento, e eu nem sei qual... ...as mãos de Edward foram parar em minha bunda, me mantendo em pé.

Ele continuou me lambendo, me provando... Quando finalmente ele se afastou, eu era uma poça sem salvação. Ficando de pé, ele lambeu os lábios carnudos e sorriu abertamente.

- Você tem uma buceta muito gostosa...

Eu podia ter 31 anos, mas corei como uma fudida garotinha de 15.

Rindo ele se colou a mim e me beijou.

O gosto do meu prazer, em seus lábios quase me fez gozar novamente, a sua língua devorou a minha, até que o ar fosse necessário, quando se afastou, eu estava ofegante.

- Obrigado Bella.

- Por...por quê?

- Por me deixar te provar.

- Sempre que quiser... – disse estupidamente e ele riu.

- Hummm, posso querer muitas e muitas vezes. – sussurrou lambendo os lábios, as minhas pernas tremeram.

Oh Deus!

Que merda eu fiz.

- Eu não paro de pensar em você... – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo, eu suspirei, se ele não tivesse dito nada, acho que eu acabaria dizendo.

- Eu também, mas isso, não pode acontecer... eu... – ele me fitou, os seus olhos verdes queimando nos meus.

- Está divorciada de Black?

- Sim...

- Então, que se foda o resto, eu quero você.

- Oh céus! – ele riu e voltou a me beijar.

A sua boca tomou a minha com renovada urgência. Os beijos foram ficando mais e mais intensos, assim como os toques. Edward começou a tirar as minhas roupas, e no momento, eu nem me importei muito por saber que estávamos em uma sala de aulas.

Quer dizer, eu achava que fosse uma sala de aulas. Os seus beijos me faziam esquecer o mundo em volta.

Ainda nos beijando, ele me deitou no chão frio, eu estremeci... Os seus beijos foram para os meus seios, ele chupou os mamilos e me arqueei em direção ao seu corpo, a minha pele queimava pela necessidade da dele.

De senti-lo, de tê-lo.

- Quero te fuder... – ele grunhiu e assenti.

- Me foda! – se afastando de mim, ele retirou a sua calça, a cueca e a minha boca caiu aberta ao ver o seu glorioso pau, apontando diretamente para mim.

Ele caçou na carteira uma camisinha e a colocou, voltando a ficar sobre mim, sorriu lambendo os lábios.

- Você gostou do meu pau?

- Muito... – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Deixo você brincar com ele depois, agora preciso estar dentro de você.

- Ok... – com o seu pau se esfregando contra o meu clitóris, arfei, agarrando os seus bíceps, ansiosa por senti-lo bem dentro de mim.

- Por favor, Edward... – pedi em desespero, ele sorriu.

- Quero te fuder forte, Bella.

- Foda-me, então!

- Não vou ser gentil, quero muito você.

Oh céus! Esse homem vai acabar comigo.

- Eu te quero muito, também. – ele grunhiu e abaixando a cabeça, tomou um de meus mamilos na boca, o meu corpo inteiro se arqueou quando ele chupou fortemente o bico.

- Sim... – gemi me esfregando contra ele, o seu mastro ia do meu clitóris para a minha entrada, porém ele se recusava a entrar em mim...

Eu estava ficando louca com todo aquele jogo de sedução e desejo.

- Edward... – choraminguei arqueando o meu corpo, ele gemeu.

- Porra... – grunhiu contra o meu peito, enterrando o rosto entre os meus seios, beijou a minha pele e agarrando os meus quadris, empurrou o seu pau todo de uma vez, dentro de mim.

Ambos anelamos, sentindo o ar faltar, enquanto ele ia bem fundo. O meu corpo quase me abandonou, a minha alma exultava de contentamento, com a sensação de ser completamente preenchida. O seu pau grande e grosso ia se esfregando nas paredes da minha vagina, de uma maneira deliciosa, que quase me fez vir assim que ele entrou novamente.

- Oh, Edward...

- Porra, que buceta apertada e deliciosa.

- Faz... faz muito tempo... – falei baixinho, ele me encarou, tão docemente que me fez suspirar e me beijou.

- Vou fazer bem gostoso, então...

E embora eu até quisesse devagar, agora eu desejava mesmo era ser fudida.

- Pode ser depois?

- Vai ter um depois? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri timidamente.

- Sim, definitivamente vai, mas agora eu quero ser fudida. Muito bem fudida... – ele grunhiu.

- Você é perfeita! – ri, mas o meu riso morreu, quando ele saiu quase todo de dentro de mim e voltou com seiva.

Gritei alto com a sua enterrada abrupta, sentindo cada canto de minha buceta pulsar. Edward gemeu e agarrando os meus quadris, ele repetiu algumas vezes aquele ato, saindo e voltando com força. Cruzei as pernas em volta de seus quadris e ele grunhiu agarrando a minha coxa e erguendo a minha perna, o seu pau foi mais fundo assim e eu solucei de prazer.

Sem deixar de meter, ele beijou os meus seios, chupando e mordiscando os meus mamilos que estava duros e necessitados... A sua língua e dentes estavam me levando ao delírio. Mas foi quando ele esfregou a sua pélvis em meu clitóris, no decorrer de uma investida, que eu me perdi e vir com seiva...

A minha buceta piscando e mordiscando o seu pau, Edward grunhiu, arfando forte, então largando o bico do meu peito, ele agarrou a minha cintura e começou a meter com mais vigor. Eu ainda estava gozando, quando as suas investidas ficaram frenéticas, fortes e profundas, e embora, parecesse impossível eu gozei novamente...

Edward me seguiu dessa vez, gozando forte, pude sentir a camisinha enchendo, enquanto ele caia em cima de mim, o seu rosto entre os meus peitos.

- Porra...

Assenti em acordo. Porra MESMO!

Quando a realidade começou a bater em minha face, eu percebi que estava em uma classe, no chão, e tinha transado loucamente com um cara bem mais novo do que eu, o melhor, extremamente gostoso... E claro, para fuder com tudo, ele é aluno do meu marido... Opa! Ex-marido.

- Você é aluno do meu ex-marido... – afirmei estupidamente, depois de alguns minutos, quando eu já sentia o meu corpo novamente.

Sem sair de dentro de mim, ele me encarou.

- É um problema?

- Eu não sei... – ele rolou os olhos.

- O que é pior, eu ser um Striper, ou aluno do seu Ex? – parei para pensar e ele riu. O olhei com um sorriso tímido.

- Você é Striper para pagar a sua Faculdade?

- Sim.

- Quando acabar a Faculdade vai largar?

- Vou!

- Ok...

- Mais alguma pergunta?

- Várias... – ele sorriu maliciosamente e gemi.

- Não se preocupe, vou reservar todas as minhas danças privativas só para você... – piscou e acabei rindo.

Os céus! Estou TÃO fodida.

Mas enquanto eu tiver esse homem lindo e sexy em cima de mim, eu não conseguiria me importar com mais nada.

Na verdade, eu só conseguia pensar nessas danças exclusivas que ele havia me prometido...

- Você vai estar nu? – acabei perguntando e ele sorriu abertamente.

- Pode apostar nisso linda...

THE END.

* * *

N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa pervas e pervos \o/

One de dia dos namorados surpresa \o/

Eu queria ganhar um stripe tease particular *.* e vcs? Kkkkkkkkkk

Ameii a one e espero que amem também, e digam o que acharam desse bombeiro gostosãooooooo

Bjssss e divirtam-se ;)

N/B - FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS, PERVAS!

TUCA...


End file.
